A entrevista
by Arete Panthar
Summary: Aspros e Defteros resolvem responder algumas perguntas em um formato de entrevista... tirando dúvidas, fazendo comentários e vendo se as pessoas param de pensar bobagens sobre eles... conheça mais sobre os dois gêmeos!


Oi, gente! Tive essa ideia de hoje de fazer uma entrevista bem-humorada com os nossos queridos e sofridos gêmeos, afinal eles também merecem... minha primeira tentativa de fazer humor por aqui!  
Acho que está claro quem fala o que no texto, usei as aspas para as perguntas e os travessões para os gêmeos, mas caso alguma coisa esteja confusa é só perguntar nos comentários. As perguntas eu tirei da minha cabeça mesmo, algumas delas são até dúvidas minhas.

Aproveitem!

* * *

As luzes se acendem, Aspros e Defteros estão sentados em um sofá enquanto os últimos toques são dados, e as perguntas são entregues aos dois irmãos.

\- Olá! Estamos aqui para que vocês nos conheçam melhor, os gêmeos da profecia, os irmãos com a história mais mirabolante dessa história toda! - começa Aspros, seguido por Defteros:

\- Vamos responder algumas perguntas e ver que curiosidades vocês têm sobre nós.

\- E também vamos aproveitar para desfazer alguns mal-entendidos hoje, Defteros que o diga.

\- E Aspros também.

"Defteros, você comia mesmo pessoas?"

\- O quê? Ha há há! Vocês acreditam mesmo que essa criatura seria capaz de comer alguém?

\- É claro que não. Eu ajudei a espalhar aquele boato para que ninguém fosse me incomodar. Mas mesmo assim aqueles pirralhos não paravam de aparecer...

"Mas e o sangue?"

\- De vez em quando os pirralhos se machucavam antes de saírem correndo.

"E os ossos?"

\- Pessoas foram para lá antes de mim. Não fui eu quem inaugurou a ilha, sabe.

\- É, gente. Vocês nunca contaram uma mentira para deixarem vocês em paz?

"E você, Aspros, comeria pessoas?"

Eu, não. Já não basta eu ter sido o "gêmeo mau" dessa história?

Defteros dá um tapinha no ombro do irmão.

\- Aliás, aquela coisa de "irmãos demônios" é algo metafórico, tá, gente? - esclareceu o mais velho.

"Defteros, você dorme na lava?"

\- Hein?

"Você surgiu dela quando o Tenma chegou à ilha..."

\- Tenma?

\- O Pégaso...

\- Ah, sim... Não, eu estava concentrando meu cosmo debaixo da lava.

\- Entrada triunfal?

\- Isso mesmo.

"Aspros, alguma memória favorita de infância?"

\- Quando eu disse ao Defteros que o reflexo dele havia fugido e ele correu para um lago para ver se era verdade.

\- E depois eu me vinguei dizendo que a sombra dele fugia quando ele não olhava.

\- Fiquei paranoico por três dias...

"Defteros, parece que no final muitas pessoas te viram: Dégel, Sísifo, Dohko, Asmita, Tenma, e até o Grande Mestre. Isso sem contar o Shion, que te viu na época em que os guardas ainda ficavam em cima de você (parece que eles não eram muito bons de serviço). Você acha que foi tudo coincidência?"

\- Quando eu menos esperava já tinha alguém olhando para mim, apesar de eu me esforçar para não atrair gente. Mas acho que não foi coincidência. Agora, os guardas...

Os gêmeos se olham e riem.

\- Chicotadas à parte, eles não eram lá essas coisas mesmo. Uma vez consegui acenar para o Aspros cinco vezes sem eles notarem. E com um deles olhando bem para o rumo onde eu estava.

\- Eu me lembro desse dia. Eles nunca souberam de onde veio aquela pedrinha.

"Aspros, doeu aquela indireta do Dégel, dizendo que sentia que ele e Defteros seriam bons amigos por que ele não se parecia em nada com você?"

\- Não. Naquela época nem indireta do Grande Mestre eu registrava.

"Aspros, já te pegaram olhando para uma árvore porque seu irmão estava lá?"

\- Não, eu era muito discreto.

Defteros faz um sinal de mais ou menos com a mão.

\- O quê?

\- Você não era sempre tão discreto. Já cheguei a fazer mímica para você parar de olhar.

\- Mas eu tinha uns seis anos. E depois, como já dissemos, os guardas eram meio lerdos.

"Defteros, como é que ninguém (além do Aspros) nunca te viu em cima de uma árvore?"

\- As pessoas no Santuário são meio distraídas. Além disso, sei me esconder bem. Se bem que às vezes parecia que nem que o galho quebrasse, elas iriam me ver.

\- E eu nunca vi alguém subir tão rápido em uma árvore, diz Aspros apontando para o irmão.

"Na opinião de vocês, se o Defteros era para não ser visto, por que deram para ele uma máscara que só cobre a boca?"

\- Boa pergunta... mas ainda bem que era só a boca, porque do jeito que aquela máscara era, se cobrisse o rosto inteiro ia ficar muito feia...

\- Eu não quero nem pensar em como seria topar com você de noite. Ia parecer que tinha saído de alguma masmorra...

E assim a entrevista ia terminando, com os dois gêmeos discutindo como seria a máscara...


End file.
